<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When you like your best freind and he’s oblivious, sad bruh moment. by HIPPIN_DIPPIN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173339">When you like your best freind and he’s oblivious, sad bruh moment.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIPPIN_DIPPIN/pseuds/HIPPIN_DIPPIN'>HIPPIN_DIPPIN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamworks - Fandom, Trollhunters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Wholesome, trollhunters - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIPPIN_DIPPIN/pseuds/HIPPIN_DIPPIN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobey tells Claire he has a crush on Jim. Read to find out the rest!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Domzalski/Jim Lake Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When you like your best freind and he’s oblivious, sad bruh moment.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ship needs more fanfics, and I knew what I had to do! </p>
<p>(Takes place probs in part 2 or whenever Jim had teamed up with strickler and ms. Nomura)</p>
<p>I don’t remember a lot from Part 2, so if I got some things wrong I’m sorry! 😅</p>
<p>Also in this Claire and Jim haven’t gotten together yet. </p>
<p>(Haven’t wrote in a while so I’m sorry if it’s kinda messy, I can’t remember words. 😂)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobey was hanging out with Claire, both of them chilling on one of the many benches at their school. </p>
<p>In reality the chilling was more of waiting for Jim to come out of Stricklers office. He was talking to Him about something. He hadn’t told them too many details, he was kinda doing his own thing for a bit.</p>
<p>Tobey sighed, he looked at the door that Jim should have walked through minutes ago. He was getting a little impatient. Okay maybe really impatient.</p>
<p>“You’ve been sighing for several minutes T.P, what’s up?” Claire said, getting frustrated with tobeys sighs.</p>
<p>“Ughh..Jim’s taking so long! What are they even talking about?” Tobey exclaimed.</p>
<p>Claire just shook her head “Probably something important if it’s taking-“</p>
<p>“20 HOURS” tobey cuts in, he drops his head into his hands.</p>
<p>Claire chuckles “20 minutes.”</p>
<p>Tobey looks up at her, and of course sighs.</p>
<p>“It feels like it’s been hours though...” he frowns.</p>
<p>“Well..we can talking about something to pass the time?” Claire says.</p>
<p>Tobey shrugs “what’s their to talk about? We literally hang around eachother 24/7” he laughs a bit at the last part.</p>
<p>Claire nods and smiles. “Pfff- true!” </p>
<p>“Well...how is your theater class going?” Tobey brings up.</p>
<p>“I’m not in the class, I was just in the play.”</p>
<p>“Oh! Heh..sorry.” Tobey averts his eyes. He didn’t know she wasn’t in the class. </p>
<p>‘I should get to know her more, if we’re  gonna be fighting together all the time’ He thinks.</p>
<p>“No it’s okay.” She says.</p>
<p>“How was it?”</p>
<p>“It was really fun! I love theater so much. Like it’s difficult but it feels good just remembering something that hard. Especially since it was Shakespeare.” She reply’s.</p>
<p>“I know Jim stressed a lot about it.” </p>
<p>“Yeah..I’m glad we got it all cleared up. I thought maybe he didn’t wanna be there.. ya know theatre isn’t exactly what people wanna do.” She sighs for the first time this afternoon.</p>
<p>“But! I’m glad I was wrong, he’s a hard worker..I’m glad I know the truth finally.” She smiles fondly. </p>
<p>“Yea he sure is. I don’t even know how he does so many amazing things and he’s just so great..I don’t know what’d I do with out him to be honest.” This time it’s his turn to smile fondly.</p>
<p>Claire turns to look at him, a knowing look forming on her face. </p>
<p>“Tobey..I want to tell you something really important..”</p>
<p>“Huh? Oh uh..what is it?” He says.</p>
<p>“Promise not to tell Jim?”</p>
<p>Tobey looks at the door too Claire than back to the door before looking back at her.</p>
<p>“Of course! I mean yes! I-I promise not to tell jim.” He feels like he knows what she’s gonna say, he feels nervous.</p>
<p>“Okay.” She takes in a big breath.</p>
<p>“ I...I have a crush on Jim..” She says slowly.</p>
<p>Tobey looks at her, thoughts going by fast in his brain.</p>
<p>“Oh. That’s cool!” He says energetically, but deep down he feels his chances with Jim, which in his opinion was not a whole lot of chances go down.</p>
<p>“Yeah..I’ve really been wanting to tell you.”</p>
<p>“Well..” he sighs.</p>
<p>She raises and eyebrow at him, she’s a bit scared at what’s he is gonna say.</p>
<p>“ithinkihaveacrushonhimtoo!” He blurts out fast.</p>
<p>He feels his face start to burn.</p>
<p>“Oh!”</p>
<p>Tobey looks down at the table. He can’t look Claire in the eyes. He feels her eyes staring at him.</p>
<p>“Tobey! I’m really glad you tell me.” She says a smile on her face.</p>
<p>“HUH?” He looks up, he didn’t think she respond this way.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you could tell me.” She feels herself relax a bit, she felt tense about sharing her feelings with him for some time now.</p>
<p>“Uh..no problem?” He says a bit confused.</p>
<p>She gives him a smile.</p>
<p>“I wanna help you.”</p>
<p>“Help me with what?”</p>
<p>“To tell Jim your feelings!” She says.</p>
<p>“SHHH...you’re practically yelling it out!” He whispers to her.<br/>
He feels his face turn more red. </p>
<p>“oops! I’m sorry.” She says quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine..but. What do you get out of helping me?”<br/>
Tobeys asks, suspicious.</p>
<p>“Aren’t friends supposed to help one another out?”</p>
<p>“Yeah..but you gotta crush on him too.”</p>
<p>“I do but...” she sighs</p>
<p>“ I know how it feels to have a crush on someone and to just keep your feelings in.” She says sadness in her voice.</p>
<p>“I’m not referring too Jim by the way. I had crushes that I did nothing about in the past... and I wanna help you Tobey.”</p>
<p>“Wait..But you acted so suprised when I told you?”</p>
<p>“Well..I kinda new you had feelings for Jim..your really obvious.” She chuckles.</p>
<p>“WHA...” he’s shocked </p>
<p>“What do you mean obvious?” He says </p>
<p>“Well...your around him all the time, you talk about him ALL THE TIME. And you say about how’d you’d follow him till the end of time...soooo it’s pretty obvious dude.”</p>
<p>Realization on how much Tobey had been showing his feelings about Jim felt like getting slapped.</p>
<p>“Oh my goshh... ughh...” he feels himself getting more and more frustrated. </p>
<p>“I didn’t even know I was that obvious. Claire!”<br/>
He yells out.</p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“He probably knows I like him...AND he’s probably weirded out! Or something!! Maybe that’s why he’s been hanging out with me less.. Claire I don’t know what to do!” He feels his anxiety building up like water going into a cup.</p>
<p>Tobey feels his eyes slightly water. </p>
<p>“-bey Tobey? Tobey are you okay?” Claire sits next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder to get his attention.</p>
<p>“Huh?” He looks at her. Tears going down his face.</p>
<p>“Are you okay? You zoned out a bit there.”</p>
<p>“Ugh...yeah. I’m fine..I’m just realizing a lot of things and I feel like Jim not hanging around me as much is maybe because he knows I like him.” </p>
<p>“Tobey, even if Jim didn’t like you that way he still cares a lot about you. I don’t think you having a crush on him would make him wanna be away from you. I bet he’s just busy, things have been kinda crazy. He’s probably just dealing with his own stuff.”<br/>
Claire hugs him.</p>
<p>“Your right...I’m just scared of loosing him because of my dumb feelings..”</p>
<p>“Your feelings aren’t dumb Tobey. Besides I think the only way you could loose Jim is if he..ya know? Passed away. I don’t think he’d abandon you for liking him.”</p>
<p>Tobey takes a deep breathe and exhales.</p>
<p>“You should tell him how you feel. It’s not good to keep this kinda stuff in.”</p>
<p>“I know but..we known eachother for so long I don’t wanna mess up are freindship.. AND I know you said that he wouldn’t be mad..I’m still scared of the possibility Claire.” </p>
<p>“How long have you felt like this?”</p>
<p>“Probably since Ninth grade or maybe even earlier than that. Basically it’s been for some time.” Tobey wipes aways some of the tears.</p>
<p>“Hmm..you definitely need to tell him about this.” Claire gives him a soft smile.</p>
<p>“Sorry for being late! I had to talk about some things with strickler.” Jim chuckles.</p>
<p>“Oh it’s fine! Me and Tobey were just talking about some stuff..” </p>
<p>Jim looks at Tobey and see his eyes are all red from crying.</p>
<p>“Tobes..are you okay?” He steps closer to the the pair. His hand reaching out put his hand on tobeys shoulder.</p>
<p>“YEP! Yep, I’m good Jimbo!” He quickly gets up and pulls away from Jim. </p>
<p>He puts on his backpack quickly and puts on a fake smile.</p>
<p>Claire gets up and gives Tobey a worried look. </p>
<p>Jim looks between the two and feels like the vibe is off.</p>
<p>“Are you sure Tobey?” Jim walks toward Tobey and stands next to him. </p>
<p>“Yes, lets just head on over to your house.”<br/>
Tobey walks over to his bike and starts to unchain it. </p>
<p>They all get going, heading over to Jim’s house to hang out with one another.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>